A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatever.
Not Applicable.
Reference to a xe2x80x9cMicrofiche appendix.xe2x80x9d
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of jewelry having a combination pendant and clasp.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
This patent application discloses a combination decorative pendant and clasp for a necklace, bracelet, wristwatch band, or the like, with a concealed latch which avoids the necessity for a separate clasp at the back of the necklace wearer""s neck or wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,031 discloses a necklace clasp with a tubular element into which a rectangular section engages. A protruding portion on the lateral face of the tubular element locks a hook which prevents opening of the clasp. A bar locks the hook in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,923 discloses a jewelry clasp comprising a female member and a complementary male member with a releasable locking member disposed within the body of the female member. The locking member is of integral one piece construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,316 discloses a jewelry chain-stay with a fastener with a U-shaped female member and a folded male member. The male member is retained by friction in the closed fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,940 discloses a dress cap for locks which is a clamshell covering for a chain lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,373 discloses a clasp assembly with provisions for easily attaching and detaching xe2x80x9cstrandsxe2x80x9d defined as single or plural wire cables, chains or other like flexible elements for the purpose of adding or removing xe2x80x9cslidesxe2x80x9d, interchangeable jewelry pieces. The clasp assembly includes a housing with an opening and an inner chamber into which a resilient tongue is inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,961 discloses an improved method for attaching a clasp link to a chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,129 discloses a multi-stone setting for gemstones or diamonds with a frame member and crossbars. This is an invisible mounting for 9 or 12 gemstones which gives a larger appearance than a single gemstone of similar carat weight.
None of the prior art discloses the features of the present invention, that of a decorative combination pendant-clasp with a pocket which receives a mating portion, provisions for locking the mating portion in place, and provisions for display of the decorative elements of the mating portion in a decorative frame.
This application discloses a combination pendant-clasp with a female member having a top and a bottom, a front and a rear side, a left and a right end, and a pocket between the front and rear side with an opening at the top of the female member between the front and rear sides. The front side of the female member has an opening. The pendant-clasp further has a male member of approximately rectangular cross-section having a top and a bottom, a flat front side, a flat rear side, a left end and a right end. The male member is adopted for insertion into the pocket of the female member with the front side of the male member visible through the opening in the front side of the female member. A pin is located at the top of the male member, the pin extending approximately perpendicular to a side of the male member. A lock at the top of the female member is used for securing the pin to the female member. An attachment site for attachment of a strand is located at one side of the female member, and a similar attachment site for attachment of a strand is located at one side of the male member.
An objective of this patent is to provide a pendant-clasp which combines the decorative aspects of a pendant with the functional aspects of a clasp.
Another objective is to provide a pendant-clasp which may be used to secure the ends of a necklace, bracelet, wristwatch band, or other similar type of jewelry.
Another objective is to provide a pendant-clasp which may symbolize the romantic union of individuals.
Another objective is to provide a pendant-clasp which may be constructed of precious metals and precious stones.
Another objective is to provide a pendant-clasp which may be constructed of inexpensive materials and non-precious stones.
Another objective is to provide a pendant-clasp which avoids an unsightly clasp at the back of the necklace, bracelet, wristwatch band or the like.
Another objective is to provide a pendant-clasp which can be opened or closed in the front of the wearer without rotating the necklace, bracelet, or wristwatch band about the wearer""s neck or wrist.
A final objective is to provide a pendant-clasp which may be manufactured of inexpensive or expensive materials without adverse effect on the environment.